


Драконьи слезы

by Beckett



Series: Семейные ценности Дома Ксир [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знание языков всегда пригодится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконьи слезы

— Посмотри-ка, что привезла тебе твоя любимая сестричка, — Венру Ксир жестом фокусника достала из рукава хрустальный флакон, заполненный прозрачной серебристой жидкостью. Флакон был тщательно закупорен пробкой. Линдрейк вопросительно взглянул на сестру.  
— Драконьи слезы, — торжественно объявила Венру. — Держи и ни в чем себе не отказывай. У меня есть еще.  
— Не может быть, — Линд взял флакончик и посмотрел его содержимое на свет, потом вынул пробку, понюхал, капнул немного жидкости на ладонь, слизнул и поморщился.  
Слезы дракона, как говорилось во всех алхимических трактатах, были очень горькими на вкус.  
Венру сияла. Линд вернул пробку на место и благодарно обнял сестру.  
— Как тебе удалось их достать?  
— Нууу…, — Венру кокетливо улыбнулась. — Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе о драконах?  
— Еще бы. Ты тогда приговорила целую бутылку бренди. Очень редкого и дорогого бренди, прошу заметить.  
— Еще из дедушкиных запасов, я помню. Так вот. Я нашла драконов! — Венру принялась расхаживать туда-сюда перед камином. Линд в свою очередь опустился в кресло и положил ногу на ногу.  
— И они согласились поплакать во флакон?  
— Не сразу, — Венру помотала головой. Длинная рыжая челка упала ей на глаза. — Сначала я постаралась втереться в доверие. Согласись, было бы неприятно, если бы меня сожгли на второй же день.  
— Или съели.  
— Или съели. В общем, я действовала как натуралист. Сначала держалась на расстоянии, потом стала подходить ближе и всячески изъявлять свою благонадежность, ну и потихоньку учила их язык. Знаешь, на самом деле ничего сложного. Слова по большей части односложные, грамматика – легче не бывает…  
— И знание языка помогло тебе добыть их слезы? — перебил Линд.  
— Ну да! – радостно ответила Венру. — Я рассказывала им все анекдоты, какие только знаю. Не поверишь – они рыдали от смеха!


End file.
